There is known an image forming device that forms an image on a recording sheet by using ink. Such image forming device includes an ink-jet type recording head having nozzles through which ink droplets are selectively ejected onto the sheet. The ink droplets are deposited on the recording sheet to form a desired image. The image forming device has a cartridge accommodating section, and uses an ink cartridge storing therein ink to be supplied into the recording head. The ink cartridge is loadable on and removable from the cartridge accommodating section. This image forming device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-132098, for example.
Some ink cartridge is provided with an electronic component, such as a memory module, for providing information on the ink cartridge, such as color of ink, material of the ink, residual amount of ink, and a maintenance state. When the ink cartridge is mounted in the cartridge accommodating section, the memory module is electrically connected to a contact portion or contact point provided on the cartridge accommodating section to render the stored information accessible.